


【战山为王/战博】生日

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *rps，写着爽，不是真的，请勿上升正主/角色*大约是3k剧情+5k车车，未成年人请退避





	【战山为王/战博】生日

【战山为王】生日  
敲门声响起的时候，王一博刚刚发完微博把手机扔到一边，正烦躁地把脸埋在枕头里拱来拱去。  
他的手机今天已经被骚扰到瘫痪了，五湖四海的陌生号码持续占线，真正需要联系的亲朋好友却一个也打不进来，索性设置了静音倒扣着，谁来也不理。  
玄关处的敲门声好像更急了些，王一博不甚耐烦地从被窝里爬起来，鞋也懒得穿就这么光着脚去玄关开门：“谁啊。”  
“你电话怎么一直占线……我去，你这是怎么了？”  
肖战拖着行李箱，戴着帽子口罩全副武装地站在门外，手里的手机还刚从耳边放下。一抬眼就看见王一博顶着头鸡窝一般的头发，眼睛还有点发红，整个人没精打采的。  
“你……睡了？现在也才十点多吧？”肖战不太确定地抬手替他顺了顺头毛。  
“刚在床上滚了两下，没看手机。进来吧。”王一博的脸色说不上好，把人让进来关上门，拿了双拖鞋放在他脚下。  
“叔叔阿姨在吗？”肖战轻声问道。  
“在楼上，这会儿看电视呢吧。”王一博拉着他的行李箱，路过楼梯口时便喊了一声：“爸！妈！战哥到了……唔唔唔！”  
肖战从背后死命捂住他嘴，压着声音斥道：“你大呼小叫些什么呢！”  
“唔唔唔唔！”王一博挣扎了半天也没能挣开，倒是楼上传来了动静，王一博的母亲噔噔噔地下楼来了：“哎呀，战战终于到啦。”  
肖战忙放开了王一博，下意识地原地立正站直了身子。  
王一博皱着眉，手肘撞了撞他：“你干嘛？”  
肖战不理他，只瞪了他一眼，转而拉下口罩，笑脸去迎从楼上下来的人：“阿姨好！您和叔叔是不是已经休息啦？我没有打扰到你们吧？”  
“哎，这孩子怎么这么客气。我和他爸也没什么要紧事，哪就能打扰到了呢。”肖战并不是第一次来王一博家，因而和他的父母都是见过的。  
王妈妈拉着肖战的手臂前后左右转了一圈：“战战是不是瘦啦？哎，你饿不饿，阿姨给你下碗面吧？”  
“没事我不……”  
“一路过来哪能不饿呢。面还剩这么多够吗？葱啊姜啊的有没有忌口？”  
肖战没来得及拒绝，只好跟着一起进了厨房：“够的够的，没有没有。我自己来吧阿姨……”  
王一博站在门口看了一阵，“啧”了一声，挠了挠头发，顶着鸡窝又回了房：“你的东西我拎进房了。”  
“哦好。”肖战随口应着，又问：“你要吃面吗？”  
“随便吧，你给我留两口就行。”  
“……”肖战手中拿着面无言片刻，偷偷瞄了一眼正开冰箱拿鸡蛋和葱的王妈妈，自觉没有被觉出什么不对后恍若无事地又多抓了一小把面下进锅里。  
“战战一路过来还顺利吧？”王妈妈将几根小葱在流水下淋洗，随口问道。  
肖战把鸡蛋磕开下进锅里：“挺顺利的——阿姨，垃圾扔哪儿？”  
“扔角落那个篓子里就行。”王妈妈将水沥干，拿了刀将葱切成小段，又说：“一博今天被骚扰了一整天了，我想着你俩最近经常一起，还担心你也受牵连来着……”  
肖战一愣：“王一博被骚扰了？被什么骚扰？”想到一路上都没能打通一个的电话，和王一博方才看起来尤为烦躁的状态，后知后觉道：“是不是电话号码被泄露了？”  
“是啊。”王妈妈将葱撒进锅里，叹了口气，“现在的粉丝，真是厉害得很呢，什么都敢扒，什么都扒得出来。”  
“那，阿姨你们没有被打扰吧？”肖战问。  
“我们是暂时没有的——战战是吃辣的吧？要加点辣酱吗？”王妈妈又从橱柜里拿出一瓶辣椒酱给他。  
“哎好。”肖战将面盛作两碗，有些心不在焉地抠着瓶口的包装膜。  
“用刀割一下吧，给。”王妈妈递给他一把小刀，洗了个手说：“我去叫一博出来吃。”  
肖战应了一声，揭开辣酱给自己的碗里下了一点，重新盖好放回了橱柜里。  
端着两碗面出去的时候，王一博正把自己母亲往楼上赶：“行了，我知道我知道，这话都说过多少遍了，您早些休息成不？”  
肖战笑了两声，王妈妈便又探头看过来：“战战别客气啊，就跟在自家一样。”  
“好的，谢谢阿姨。阿姨晚安！”肖战把碗放到餐桌上，对着楼梯挥了挥手。  
“怎么下出两碗来了，不是说给我留两口就行了吗？”王一博拉开椅子在餐桌旁坐下。  
“你还说呢，”肖战翻了个白眼，“你妈还在呢你就敢叫我给你留两口，人听着像是你要从我碗里捞似的。”  
王一博哼了一声：“又不是第一次这么吃，从前在剧组你也抢过我碗里的东西吃。怎么今天还不好意思上了？”  
“那能一样吗？从前是从前，现在是现在。”  
“哪有不一样。你还是你，我还是我。”王一博顺口就反驳，抬起筷子在面里戳了戳，又放下了。  
肖战抬眼看他。  
王一博：“没胃口，我看你吃。”  
肖战被他盯着看了半晌，像是妥协了什么一般，捧着碗挪到他旁边的椅子上，用筷子将王一博碗里一大半的面都下到了自己碗里，再把筷子递回去：“喏，你要的两口。”  
王一博低头看了看碗，不情不愿地接过了筷子。  
肖战吃了口面，问：“手机号的事怎样了。”  
王一博动作一顿，紧接着状若无事地继续吃面：“就那样。一天接了几十个不知道哪儿来的电话，剩下还有几百个懒得接了。烦都要烦死了。”  
提到糟心事，他不禁带了几分咬牙切齿的意味。  
肖战揉了揉他的头：“不生气。明天陪你去换个号，啊。”  
“嗯，公司那边应该也会有处理。”王一博应道。  
事已至此，多说倒是徒增烦恼了，两人十分默契地闭了嘴。  
肖战捞了捞自己碗里的面，卷了一小卷，递到王一博嘴边：“这辣酱不辣，试试？”  
王一博顺从地张嘴——  
“咳咳……肖战你找打吗？！唔啊啊啊啊好辣！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”肖战缩了缩头，却也没刻意去躲他的打，放下筷子跑开：“水在哪？”  
王一博抬手一指：“饮水机。”说着又忍不住伸出舌头大口呼着气。  
肖战给他倒来了凉水，一边看他就着自己的手喝一边拍着他的背给他顺气，看着他喉结随着吞咽的动作一上一下的滚动，没忍住又嘴欠道：“慢点喝啊，别呛着了一会儿没力气儿打我了。”  
“？！”王一博一抬下颌怼开杯子，几乎是扑到肖战身上掐着他的脖子一顿猛晃。  
“哎，轻点轻点轻点……”肖战把杯子放好去掰他的手，“你男人要被你掐断死了，呃——”他说着还十分夸张地做了个断气的动作。  
王一博没忍住“噗”地笑了出来：“我根本没用力！”  
肖战更惊：“哇！王老师不需要用力就能把我掐断气！太厉害了！”  
眼见着人又要发作，忙举双手做了个投降的动作：“我认输我认输。”  
王一博这才松开了他，重新坐回椅子上吃剩下的面。  
肖战说：“开心起来没？”  
王一博正低头喝汤，闻言就着埋头的姿势抬起眼睛——明显看起来心情肖战刚进门那会儿好多了。  
肖战摇着头：“啧啧啧，王一博你越来越过分了，打我打得这么开心。”  
王一博一翻白眼：“是你自己找打。”  
肖战耸了耸肩：“行，王老师说的都对。”

待到两人都吃了面，将碗筷收拾完，肖战才终于去洗了个澡，将一路奔波的疲惫卸下。  
“喂，王老师，我睡哪？”肖战碰了碰王一博悬了一半在空中的小腿。  
在饭桌上闹了那么一会儿，王一博明显已经把一天的糟心事儿忘得差不多了，正趴在床上玩游戏，百忙之中抽空往自己身边拍了一下：“就睡这儿啊。”  
肖战张大了嘴：“你确定？这要是叫你爸妈看见不得把我吊着打。”  
王一博头也不抬，在游戏的音效中回道：“去年剧组几个人一起来玩的时候你不就睡的这儿？你看我爸妈有打你吗？”  
肖战说：“这能一样吗？上次还是你朋友，现在可是你男朋友。你就不怕半夜里擦枪走火？”  
“Yes！”王一博赢了一局，一捶床，忽地蹦起扑到了肖战身上。  
“我去你搞什么！”肖战被他毫无预兆的投怀送抱吓了一跳，又生怕摔着他，忙双手把人抱稳，往后退了两步才站定了。  
“肖老师，你要是想擦枪走火，倒也不用等半夜。”王一博用额头抵着他的额头，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，眼底盛满了笑意，直勾勾地盯着他。  
霎时间，肖战脑海里闪过了无数个念头——  
“这人是妖精变的吧，怎么这么会撩？”  
“这房间隔音好吗？我要是在这儿办了他会不会吵到他爹妈？”  
“他爹妈武力值高吗？我一个人打得过吗？”  
“……管他的，先办了再说！”  
视角飞速旋转，王一博下意识地搂紧了肖战的肩，下一刻他便被压进了柔软的被褥里，嘴唇被有些急不可耐地封住。  
职业缘故，两人很少能有空独处，能亲密的机会就更少了，此时两处柔软甫一接触，便本能地纠缠得更紧、更深。  
一吻罢，两人都有些气息不稳。半晌，肖战笑起来：“这要是被你爸妈逮着了，就是捉奸在床，怕是要把我捆去浸猪笼。”  
“那你怕吗？”王一博调笑着，松了手随意往身侧一瘫，指骨磕在一个硬物上，侧头看去，才发现肖战方才压下来时竟然还记得将他的游戏机扫到一边，以防他硌着。  
不愧是我战哥。王一博心道。  
肖战却是不晓他心里在想些什么，一边扒他的衣服一边回道：“当然怕了，所以你给我小声点。”  
宽松的棉质睡衣裤被三下五除二地脱了个精光，肖战埋头将王一博胸前的一处含进了嘴里。  
“我x！”  
王一博从来不知道胸前这宛如摆设的部位能产生这样大的快感，一句粗口实在没能忍得住，原本虚拢着肖战的一只手直接一把揪住了肖战后脑的头发。  
“嘶，你哥要给你薅秃了。”肖战吃痛地停了一下，捉住王一博的手压在身侧，又低头用牙齿磨了磨乳头根部。  
“嗯——”王一博可有可无地挣扎了一下，却不想是把胸前的茱萸又往对方嘴里送了些许。  
肖战从善如流地将整个乳晕都含进了嘴里，舌尖撬开乳缝顶了顶。  
“啊……哥，你这又是从哪学来的……嗯，不会，不会又是小黄文……啊啊，别咬，疼……唔嗯——！”  
听这人不知好歹又提小黄文的事，肖战稍稍使上劲儿咬了他一口，飞速支起身子堵住了他的嘴，又用手在另一侧狠狠拧了一把，果然惹得身下的人一阵战栗。这才松开了他，歪着嘴角露出一个略有点凶的笑容：“哥哥我还治不了你了。”  
王一博眼里朦朦胧胧泛着水光，嘴上却依旧不肯饶人：“你看就看了，还怕人说……嘶——唔！”  
说话间肖战竟已经用手沾着润滑探入了他后庭，炽热的内里骤然被有些发凉的指尖破入，反射性地缩紧了，死死咬着一个指节，叫人进退两难。  
肖战磨了磨他的嘴唇：“你怎么今天反应这么大？不是说好了小声点吗？还是说你想看我被捆去浸猪笼啊？嗯？”  
他每说几个字手指就往内里推进些许，原是想分散王一博的注意力以便扩张，却仿佛半点效果也没有，滚烫的肠壁紧紧地咬着他的手指，时常还毫无规律地蠕动着，说不清是排斥还是挽留。  
光是想象一下自己的下身要被这样温热柔软的内里吮吸着，肖战都觉得那处简直要硬炸了。  
肖战缓缓地呼出一口气，又去亲他的耳垂：“一博老师，放松点，你这样我进不去。”  
“x！”王一博无声地又爆了句粗口，前端竟是抬得更高了，后方也跟着绞了一下，紧接着却渐渐软了下来。  
肖战便趁机加了一指，缓缓地一开一并做着扩张。  
“你能不能……能不能不要在这种时候叫我……老师……”王一博整个人都在微微颤抖，声线也有些不稳。  
肖战笑起来：“为什么啊？我看你还挺喜欢的啊。一博老师？一博老师？”  
王一博看起来是真的不太受得了在床上被压着叫老师，一下子软了腰，后庭也再没能挡得住逐根并进的手指。  
待到他后穴基本能容纳四根手指，肖战收了手，扶着下身抵在入口处：“我要进来了。”  
王一博一条手臂遮在眉间，闻言看了他一眼：“进呗，还能不让咋的。”  
“我这不是怕你难受。”肖战一手支着身子压在他正上方，俯身一边吻着他一边缓缓推进。  
两人并不常行此事，因而虽然不是第一次，王一博却依旧没能习惯被不属于自己的坚硬破入的感觉。一方面身体的本能拼命地排斥着，一方面心里想到对方是他的肖战，又半步不肯退缩。  
“疼？”肖战方才送进去一个头部，便见得人眉头紧锁，额上布满了冷汗，顿时有些不忍，停了下身的动作，抬手揉平他的眉心，与他额头相抵。  
王一博用力摇了摇头，像是怕他不信，甚至还笑了起来：“你居然还停得下来？”  
肖战也笑：“你现在喊疼还有用，等会儿就是哭着喊停我都听不进了。”  
王一博便用双腿夹紧了他的腰：“哇哦！来吧让我见识一下，肖老师要怎么让我哭。”  
肖战压低了声：“那我开始了，你可得收着点声，别吵到你爸妈。”  
“你怎么还惦记着这……呜呜呜呜呜！”  
又是一句话说了一半便成了痛呼，又被一个霸道的吻尽数堵在了喉咙里。  
肖战没有再给他留空隙喘口气，将分身尽数送入后便开始快速地抽送，一边寻着记忆中那一处一边观察着王一博的反应。  
当初抱着要深入了解搭档的想法，肖战在网上搜索过许多王一博相关的文字和影视资料，一些因舞蹈情绪要求而表现出来的欲念、失神的镜头自然也没少看。  
但肖战觉得，无论舞台情绪被营造得多么色气，都不及此时与他面对面的真人这样叫人下腹滚烫欲罢不能。  
“王一博，你是真的长得很好看。”肖战稍稍放过了他被吻得通红的嘴唇，哑着嗓子说道。  
王一博似乎有些恍惚，下意识地就回敬：“哪有战哥好看……啊啊——”  
蕈头擦过一处，后穴忽地绞得死紧，险些将肖战缴了械。  
肖战缓了缓神，仿佛惩戒性质地在他前胸一点用力拧了两把，惹得身下之人断断续续地发出“嗯啊”几声意味不明地呻吟，后穴又是反射性地猛绞了几下。  
肖战倒吸了口凉气，轻轻咬了一口他的鼻尖，凶道：“还会偷袭你哥了，嗯？”  
“我哪有……啊！呃……啊——嗯！”  
随着肖战顶弄速度的加快，王一博叫得也越来越肆无忌惮，好几次肖战想去堵他的嘴，竟然都被有意无意地躲开了。  
肖战咬牙切齿道：“你再这么叫下去，你爸妈真的要来捉奸了。”  
王一博喘着气，抬腿去蹭他的侧腰：“嗯……你……你情我愿，怎么能叫捉奸。”  
肖战：“你爸妈可不知道我们是你情我愿还是我霸王硬上弓。”  
王一博笑了笑：“唔……他们知道的。”  
“……？”  
肖战动作一顿，下意识追问：“知道什么？”  
“知道我们是你情我愿。”   
“……”  
肖战的表情出现了一两秒的空白。脑海中不合时宜地闪现出厨房里王一博的母亲递给他的那瓶辣椒酱——他们一家人都不怎么吃辣，家里却放了一瓶没有开封的辣椒酱，该不是……专程给他准备的？  
王一博继续说道：“本来你刚到那会儿就想说，但是看到你遮遮掩掩的紧张样，觉得蛮好玩的，就没告诉你了。”  
“……”肖战仿佛全身肌肉都紧绷了起来，一字一句道：“王、一、博！”  
王一博笑得开心：“哎！”  
下一秒他整个人被从床上带离，肖战掐着他的腰用力往下一压，同时胯部往上，将整个分身送了进去，囊袋拍上光裸的臀，发出“啪”的声响。  
“啊——！”  
骑乘的体位让两人的交合达到了从未有过的深度，偏生肖战还像是卯足了劲要报复一般，片刻不停地开始疾风暴雨般的抽插。  
“啊！哈……啊！哥……哥……太深了……啊啊！慢，慢点……啊啊啊！”  
肖战哼地笑了一声，一手探下去握住他的前端用力撸了一把：“你不是很嚣张吗王一博？你再嚣张啊？”  
“啊啊啊……”王一博下意识地弓腰要躲，却又像是主动把对方吞得更深了一般，前后夹击下，只觉快感自全身往下汇作一处，就要喷薄而出。  
突然想到什么，他整个人哽了一下，一手抓着肖战握在他前端的手，另一手没什么力气地推了肖战一把：“别……别射床上，难洗……呜……”  
肖战一挑眉：“你还挺讲卫生。”  
于是双手环着他，就着下体相连的姿势将他抱了起来。  
王一博一下子身体腾空，下意识地缠紧了肖战，如此一来却是又将身体里那个东西多吞了些，正巧碾在那一处，没忍住又发出了几声呜咽。  
肖战半托半抱着他往浴室走去，每走一步，交合处便要发生些许细微的移动，王一博一直趴在他耳边嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，前端蹭在他小腹上，已然开始冒出些清液。  
“我艹！”  
好容易进了浴室，肖战刚抬脚把门带上，一回头就被王一博前端射出的乳白溅了半张脸。  
“王一博，你可真会玩，啊？”肖战将他抵到墙上，腾出一手抹了一把脸上的黏腻。  
“对不起对不起，我不是故意的。”王一博显然是还陷在高潮的余韵中，整个人都是软的，没什么诚意地道了个歉，也帮着去用手擦肖战的脸，却好像是故意捣乱一般，将整张脸都摸得黏黏的。  
“……”肖战的目光跟着他的手逡巡了一阵，转而有点危险地盯着他。  
“……你干嘛？”王一博忍不住往后缩了一下，但背后就是瓷砖墙壁，也无处可躲。  
“我还没结束呢，小朋友。”肖战暗示意味十足地挺了挺腰。  
“别……我还……啊啊啊啊！”  
王一博骤然睁大了眼。  
正处于不应期的身体根本经不起这番折腾，内里被强硬地破开，又涨又麻，四肢根本使不上半点力气，环在肖战背上漫无目的地抓挠着，留下一道道浅浅的红痕，腿根被肖战用力掐着掰开，脆弱的穴口被磨得发红，紧紧地吸着紫红的物事，被撑得一丝褶皱也无。  
“哥，啊！哥……呜呜……别，不要了……哈……”  
不知是不是错觉，王一博似乎感觉到自己叫得越是惨，肖战的动作就越是凶狠，到最后被顶弄得几乎说不出一个完整的字，只能从发哑的喉咙里泄出一两个无意义的音节。  
这时，肖战突然抽身退了出来，在他臀上猛地拍了一巴掌，又捉着他的腿将他整个人翻了过来，紧接着便有微凉的液体洒在他臀缝间。  
肖战从背后搂着他，平复了一阵，伸长脖子去看他的脸，噗地笑了出来：“真哭了？”  
王一博一愣，抬手摸了一把，这才发现自己不知道什么时候眼泪已经流得满脸都是。  
“没有，是汗。”王一博别过脸，哑着嗓子辩解。  
原以为肯定要被逮着好好嘲笑一番，谁知下一秒便被扶着肩转过身，面对面看向肖战时，对方眼底尽是担忧：“嗓子怎么哑成这样了。啧，我的错我的错……你先洗澡，我去给你倒点温水。我去我这什么脑子，也没惦记着嗓子折腾坏了怎么办……”  
他越说越自责，试好了水温，抱着王一博放进浴缸，起身就要出门去打水。  
“哎。”王一博拉住他的手，“你就这副模样出去，一会儿万一撞上我爸妈，那才真的是要被吊起来打。”  
肖战低头打量了一下自己——什么也没穿，脸上腿上沾满了暧昧的液体，就这么出去的确太不成体统。  
“进来一起洗吧，嗓子都已经这样了，急也没用。”王一博说着就拽了他一把，肖战忙眼疾手快地在浴缸边沿一撑，这才不至于直接扑进去。  
“你别闹了，这浴缸哪能装得下我们两个人。”肖战白他一眼，却也没再坚持要先去给他打水，捞了条毛巾，打湿了给他擦澡。  
突然，王一博用手捧了一捧水照着他脸上泼了过去。  
“……”肖战看着他，“你干嘛？”  
王一博稍稍起身扯了另一条毛巾去擦他的脸：“沾这么些东西在脸上也不先洗一下，你不难受吗？”  
“嚯，我还没嫌弃呢，你倒先嫌弃起你自己了。”肖战说着，把脸伸过去了一些任他擦。  
“好了差不多了。”肖战起身拿了浴巾，回头看到王一博正撑着浴缸边沿打算起身，顺口问了一句：“能起来吗？”  
王一博动作一顿，噗通一声又坐了回去，抬头看着他：“不能。”  
“……我是不是太惯着你了。”肖战无奈地摇了摇头，却还是上前，一手绕过他腋下，将人半抱着出了浴缸，用浴巾包好，再打横抱着出了浴室。  
肖战将他放在床边坐好了，一眼瞥见自己半开的行李箱，探身摸出一个保温杯塞到王一博手里：“我自己的带的润喉茶，应该还是温的，你喝点，多少有点用。”  
王一博“嗯”了一声，揭开盖子咬着杯沿，眼睛一直跟着肖战的身影转。  
方才王一博在浴室里只给他擦了把脸，却不曾去洗他身上的黏腻，加之浴室闷热，肖战又是易出汗的体质，因而此时他全身上下水汽夹杂着汗，整个人都是湿淋淋的。  
“战哥，今天是我生日。”王一博突然说。  
肖战正在翻找换洗衣服的动作一顿，回过头：“不是八月五号吗？”  
“今天是农历。”  
“啊……”肖战面露难色，“我之前不知道，没给你准备礼物。”  
王一博眼睫轻轻一颤，紧接着仰头灌了口茶笑了笑：“没事啊，你今天能来就挺好的。”  
下一秒身边被摔上一个什么东西，在床上弹了一下。  
王一博低头看去，那是肖战的平板。  
“你还真以为我不知道啊，”肖战拎着衣服起身往浴室走去，头也不回地对他一挥手，“礼物在平板里面，密码是你农历生日。”  
王一博愣愣地看着他的身影拐进了浴室，又看着身边的平板电脑，情不自禁地扬起了嘴角。  
将平板搁在腿上，按肖战说的开了锁，屏幕上自动跳出一个界面，想来就是生日礼物了。  
王一博仰头喝着茶，眼睛却一直盯着屏幕，忽然“噗”地喷了满屏的茶。  
浴室里的人想是听到了外头的动静，在水声中哈哈大笑起来。  
“肖战你大爷！”王一博把杯子用力磕在床头柜上，平板也扔到一边，张牙舞爪地就冲进浴室去找人算账。  
“哎哎哎别闹别闹，洗着澡呢，哈哈哈哈……”  
“还洗个屁，你给我起来！”  
“干嘛啊，你看你把地上弄得全是水，一会儿滑倒了摔着了多不好。”  
“摔不死你！”  
“你别急着生气嘛，我又不是只画了你的床照，后面还有的，你先看完……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
……  
浴室里水声夹着笑声骂声，床上的平板电脑仍在自动播放着一个图集——  
是夜月缱绻，伊人意缠绵  
剖白情难劝，数月久牵念  
杀青互比肩，阔别难相见  
犹忆初相面，盛夏骄阳天

是自那一夜从头到脚的交付，回溯到初识的盛夏骄阳。  
我想用画笔记录下每一个只有我见过的你。  
生日快乐，我的一博。

-END-


End file.
